


Schnuppertag und Geisterstunde

by A7064



Series: Humorige Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7064/pseuds/A7064
Summary: Vernon Dursley versucht mit aller Kraft, den Schnuppertag in Hogwarts zu überstehen. Viel lieber würde er ganz woanders sein. Doch da hat er die Rechnung ohne seinen starrsinnigen Sohn und den Fast Kopflosen Nick gemacht.
Series: Humorige Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065125
Kudos: 1





	Schnuppertag und Geisterstunde

**Schnuppertag und Geisterstunde**

  
  
„Dad! Wach auf! Du bist schon wieder eingeschlafen“, wurde er unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Kaum hatte er die Augen aufgeschlagen, spürte er Schmerzen im Nacken und im oberen Rücken. Brummend wie ein Bär rieb er sich den Hals. Es half nicht. Er verteilte den Schweiß nur gleichmäßig auf seiner Haut.  
  
„Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum du neuerdings diese Bücher liest, wenn du eh immer schon nach ein paar Seiten einschläfst.“  
  
„Es lenkt mich halt ab.“  
  
Dudley baute sich vor ihm zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er war hochgewachsen und überaus kräftig. Der Körper eines Boxers eben. So gut wie die Zeit seinem Sohn bekommen war, so sehr nagte sie doch an ihm selbst. Dudley wusste dies und hielt ihm die Hand hin.  
  
Vernon schnaufte. „Lass das gefällig!“ Er versuchte sich aus dem Sessel hochzudrücken und musste vor Anstrengung nach Luft japsen. Mit einem mitleidigen Grinsen, wenn es so etwas überhaupt gab, hielt Dudley seine Hand erneut hin. Nun musste er sie ergreifen, wenn er sich nicht zum Lackaffen machen wollte. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf beiden Füßen.  
  
„Gut, du bist schon umgezogen. Wenigstens etwas“, gab Dudley zum Besten. Vernon wusste gar nicht, wann er so respektlos gegenüber ihm geworden war. Seit… Seit dem... Ereignis wurde er von aller Welt wie Porzellan behandelt. Er! Vernon Dursley! Er musste sich nicht mal im Spiegel ansehen, um zu wissen, wie falsch das war. Aber auch vor Dudley hatte dieses Virus nicht halt gemacht. Auch wenn sein Sohn selbst schon vorher verweichlicht war. Vor etwa elf Jahren, in dem Augenblick indem er selbst Vater und Vernon Großvater geworden war, hatte dieser schleichende Prozess begonnen.  
  
„Was liest du denn da?“, fragte Dudley keck, als würde er mit Junior sprechen. Er ergriff das Buch, das neben dem Sessel auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch gelegen hatte und las den Titel vor. „Die Legenden der _Akephali_.“ Missbilligend zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. „ _Akephali_ … Und dann dazu noch so ein gruseliges Bild von einem kopflosen Dämon. Das zeigst du besser nicht Junior oder du kannst nachts aufstehen und ihn beruhigen.“  
  
Vernon stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Du musst endlich damit aufhören, den Jungen in Watte zu packen, sonst wird nie ein selbstständiger Mann aus ihm werden.“  
  
Es war brüllend heiß im Wohnzimmer. Die Sonne hatte in die großen Terrassenfenster geschienen, weil er vergessen hatte, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen, bevor er eingeschlafen war. Er brauchte frische Luft. Atemlos riss er die Terrassentür auf und späte in Petunias kleinen Garten, den sie immer so geliebt hatte. Er musste die Hand über seine Augen halten, sonst konnte er nichts erkennen, wenn er gegen die Sonne guckte. „Es wird sowieso schwierig werden, Junior weiter zu bemuttern... Es ist noch niemand da“, sagte er an Dudley gewandt, doch er hielt es nicht für notwendig, sich dafür umzudrehen. Nicht, wenn er dafür den Blick von den blühenden Petunien, Geranien und Lilien nehmen musste. Der kleine Blumengarten erstrahlte farbenprächtig und er besah ihn mit Stolz, wenn er an all die Arbeit zurückdachte, die er hier erledigt hatte. Er hatte regelmäßig Rasen gemäht, obwohl das laute Sirren des Geräts noch bis zum nächsten Tag in seinen Ohren nachhallte, Unkraut auf schmerzenden Knie gejätet und abends nach der Sommerhitze die Blumen gegossen, obwohl die Müdigkeit ihn alten Mann schon fest im Griff hatte.  
  
„Es müsste gleich so weit sein“, sprach Dudley an ihn gewandt und brüllte dann ohne Atempause, sodass Vernon beinahe zusammenzuckte: „Junior! Komm runter! Mach dein scheiß elektronisches Ding aus und wehe, wenn du dich nicht schon umgezogen hast!“  
  
Aus dem Obergeschoss drang ein hastiges Poltern.  
  
„Er hat es natürlich vergessen. Nun zieht er sich in Rekordzeit um und wenn er dann nicht die Unterhose als Mütze trägt, können wir stolz sein“, murmelte Dudley eher zu sich selbst als zu Vernon.  
  
„Es ist Hochsommer. Da trägt niemand eine Mütze.“  
  
„Fertig, Daddy!“ Junior sprang die letzten Treppenstufen hinunter und fiel Dudley in die Arme. Dieser nahm ihn hoch, ein Kinderspiel für ihn und Junior klammerte sich an seinen Vater. „Ist er schon da? Können wir los? Ich bin so aufgeregt.“  
  
„Niemand ist da“, brummte Vernon und trat wieder ins Wohnzimmer. So wirklich abgekühlt hatte es sich nicht. „Ein Schloss ist es, sagtet ihr, diese Schule. In den alten Mauern wird es ja dann hoffentlich kühler sein.“  
  
Dudley und Junior nickten synchron.  
  
„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich da soll. Auf der Einladung stand auch explizit Kinder und ihre Eltern drauf. Eigentlich bin ich damit gar nicht gemeint.“  
  
„Nein, Dad. Fang‘ jetzt nicht schon wieder mit dem Thema an. Du kommst mit, es wird dich wunderbar ablenken.“  
  
„Einen Scheiß wird es. Was soll ich da unter diesen Freaks?“  
  
„Wortwahl!“  
  
„Ich bitte dich, gerade hast du es selbst Junior entgegen gebrüllt.“  
  
„Was? Nein! Ich...-“  
  
In diesem Moment ploppte es und ein Mann in Dudleys Alter landete im Blumenbeet. Selbst bei dieser Hitze trug er einen Umhang. Während er sich den Dreck von der Kleidung klopfte, zertrat er eine herrlich rote Petunie.  
  
„Oh, der wird was erleben! Die schöne, arme Petunie!“ Er polterte los.  
  
„Dad! Dad! Lass mich das handhaben.“ Dudley hatte ihm sacht eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und dies allein reichte, um ihn innehalten zu lassen. Sie tauschten einen Blick aus und dann schritt Dudley über die Terrasse, um den Professor zu begrüßen. Er blieb mit Junior im Wohnzimmer zurück, der sich wohl nicht traute, seinem Vater hinterherzuschreiten.  
  
„Freust du dich schon?“, fragte Vernon an seinen Enkelsohn gewandt.  
  
Dieser nickte scheu. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Natürlich freute er sich! Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, dieses Schloss zu sehen, das sich Schule nannte. Die letzten Tage hatte er unentwegt darüber gesprochen. Wie kam er überhaupt auf solch dämliche Frage! „Dann komm, lass uns gemeinsam Professor Longbottom begrüßen.“  
  


oOo

  
  
„Was machen wir hier gleich?“, fragte er Dudley. Sie hatten im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung Platz genommen, so hatte man es ihnen jedenfalls gesagt.  
  
„Es gibt eine Einführungsveranstaltung für alle. Du musst nur zuhören.“  
  
„Aha und dann erzählen sie mir was?“  
  
„Was weiß ich, Dad, daher sind wir ja hier.“ Dudley war wieder genervt. „Nun stell‘ dich nicht so an.“  
  
„Nicht so anstellen! Nachdem sie mir dieses Ding“, er zeigte auf seinen Kopf, „Aufgesetzt haben.“ Über seinen Kopf schwebte ein Heiligenschein. Longbottom hatte es, nachdem sie einen alten Schuh gemeinsam berührt und durch Luft und Raum geschleudert worden waren, heraufbeschworen. Wo immer er auch hintrat, der Kranz über seinem Kopf folgte ihm. Es kennzeichnete ihn als Nichtzauberer, was wohl notwendig war, weil heute auch Zauberer anwesend waren. Mit dem Potterjungen hatte er ja bereits viel erlebt, aber dies grenzte an eine ganz neue Dimension von Abartigkeit. Solange er diesem nicht über den Weg lief, war alles in Ordnung. Der junge Professor hatte sie aufgefordert, ruhigen Gewissens alle Fragen zu stellen, die man so auf den Herzen hatte, egal an wen, Hauptsache raus. Er kam sich affig vor und seine einzigen Fragen waren, wann sie wieder nach Hause durften und ob es einen angenehmeren Weg gab, als das Durch-die-Luft-Sausen.  
  
„Ich gehe mal auf die Toiletten.“  
  
Dudley blickte ihn argwöhnisch an. Er war ein dummes Kind gewesen, so dämlich, dass auch ein Blick des Vaters dies nicht mehr verschleiern konnte, doch er war zu einem Mann herangewachsen, der wusste, wann man ihn veräppelte. „Du weißt gar nicht, wo sie sind. Ich begleite dich.“  
  
„Nein! Nein! Alles gut!“, sagte er, ein wenig zu laut. Die Dame vor ihn drehte sich um und warf ihnen einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Ein Mann, der wiederum in der Reihe vorher saß, verdrehte sich seinen Hals.  
  
Vernon stampfte davon. „Bleib dort. Höre es dir an!“, befahl er seinen Sohn, als dieser aufstand und ihm hinterherlief.  
  
Dudley schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen.“  
  
„Einen Scheiß wirst du. Geh! Ich seh‘ doch deinen interessierten Blick! Du brauchst gar nicht so zu schielen. Geh, ich werde mir im Schloss ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben. Das wird mich eher auf andere Gedanken bringen, als ein schnöder Vortrag über … was auch immer kurioses er zu bieten hat. Vielleicht das Schulsystem der Hexenwelt?“  
  
Es stand Dudley auf dem Gesicht geschrieben, dass er vom Vorschlag seines Vaters nicht viel hielt, doch er musste einsehen, dass er wohl kaum den alten Mann gegen seinen Willen am Platz halten konnte. Er winkte ihm zu, während Vernon schnaufend um die Ecke und in den Korridor bog.  
  
Die Sommersonne schien aufmüpfig in die hohen Schlossfenster hinein. Schweiß perlte ihm auf der Stirn. Vernon hatte sich so unauffällig, wie es mit einem Heiligenschein ging, durch eine Traube von Hexen und Zauberern gekämpft. Dass es sich um Magier handelte, wusste er nur, weil sie diesen seltsamen Kranz nicht über ihren Köpfen schweben hatten. Ihre Blicke hatten ihn gefangen und waren ihm neugierig, fast sensationsheischend gefolgt. Er hatte gehört, wie sie andachtsvoll das Wort Muggel gewispert hatten. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was ein Muggel war. Er fand sich nicht einmal über das komische Wort verwundert vor. Er wollte nur noch aus dieser schweißtreibenden Menschenmenge heraus.  
  
Nach Luft japsend lief er die Korridore entlang, als er auf einmal ein Wimmern hörte. Eigentlich hatte er weiter laufen wollen, nicht hinsehen und den Weg nach Hause finden, doch die Knie taten weh und es wurde immer schwieriger, sein sowieso langsames Tempo aufrecht zu erhalten. Dann konnte er auch gut einen Moment innehalten, bevor er über den Boden kroch und sich quälte. Wenn Dudley schlau wäre, würde er ihm nicht nachkommen und die bald endende Zeit mit seinem Sohn zu zweit genießen. Vernons Blick fiel auf eine durchsichtige Gestalt die einen halben Meter über den Boden schwebte. Sie hatte sich in eine schattige Ecke zurückgezogen. Hier in der prallen Sonne konnte er nicht bleiben, sonst würde er sich einen Sonnenstich holen. Er trat näher und je mehr Distanz er überbrückte, desto lauter wurde das Wimmern des Geistes. Nun standen sie nebeneinander. Er konnte das Weinen nicht einfach so ignorieren und bevor er es realisierte, hörte er sich selbst fragen: „Was ist los?“  
  
Der Geist nahm seine Hände vom Gesicht und sah in an. „Ich weine.“  
  
Vernon verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte einen sehr kleingeistigen Geist vor sich. „Das sehe ich. Ich kann‘s nicht glauben, aber ich habe tatsächlich nach dem Warum gefragt.“  
  
„Warum ich weine?“, wiederholte der Geist andächtig und vergaß, dass er gerade dabei war, ein paar Tränen zu vergießen.  
  
„Ja. Hast du Schmerzen? Hunger? Geht es dir nicht gut?“, brummte er.  
  
„Sie haben meinen Geburtstag vergessen. Die anderen Geister. Sie tun so, als wäre heute nichts gewesen.“  
  
„Ah“, gab Vernon von sich. Mit einer solchen Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Geister können also Geburtstag haben?“  
  
Der Geist war entsetzt. „Natürlich können sie das! Ich verstehe Ihre Frage nicht. Es ist ein überaus wichtiger Tag heute! Mein 580. Geburtstag, ein runder Geburtstag...“  
  
Vernon brummte. Das wurde ihm zu bunt. „Schon gut.“ Hier war er zwar abseits der Menschenmengen, keinen lüsterne Blicke von Magiern ausgesetzt, aber dieser Geist war auch keine angenehme Gesellschaft. Er hätte auch lieber den Geburtstag vergessen, als ihn freiwillig mit diesem Ungetüm zu verbringen. Besonders, wenn es der 580. war.  
  
„Sonst habe ich ja immer meinen Todestag gefeiert. Aber das war zu traurig – ich hatte die ganzen Feierlichkeiten lang dieses bedrückte Gefühl, wie… wie...“  
  
Vernon drehte während des Weggehens seinen Kopf. Da schwebte der Geist neben ihn und war natürlich viel schneller als er. Er schien gar nicht daran zu denken, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Atemlos zog er das Tempo an, aber seine Energie reichte für wenige Schritte, dann musste er husten und schnaufen. Das war‘s. Es gab kein Entkommen. „Als wäre es dein Todestag?“, vervollständigte er den Satz.  
  
Der Geist überlegte. „Ich glaube schon. Mein Name ist übrigens Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Aber ich werde auch der Fast Kopflose Nick genannt.“ Er klappte seinen Kopf von dem Hals. Vernon würgte und schüttelte sich. Der Geist fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Und Sie, werter Herr, sind?“  
  
„Dursley“, brummte er. So kam er nicht weiter. Er musste das Gespräch unterbinden, es im Keim ersticken. Das konnte nichts werden, wenn er auf die Fragen des Schlossgespenstes einging. Doch eines interessierte ihn dann doch. „Fast Kopflos? Sind Sie ein _Akephalos_?“  
  
„Was bin ich?“  
  
„Ein _Akephalos_? Ich habe ein Buch darüber gelesen. Aber vielleicht wurde es von einem Nichtmagier geschrieben, der keine Ahnung hatte. _Akephali _sollen kopflose Dämonen von hingerichteten Verbrechern sein.“  
  
Nick riss die Augen auf und wäre er nicht schon tot, wäre er hochrot angelaufen. So wurde sein durchsichtiges, wabernes Grau von einen Körper nur eine Schattierung dunkler. „Ich bitte Sie! Das ist ja eine Beleidigung! Was glauben Sie, wer Sie sind? Mich als Dämon und als hingerichteten Verbrecher zu bezeichnen. Tztztz...“ Er schwebte von dannen.  
  
Vernon sah ihm erstaunt nach. Da hatte er es mal wieder geschafft. Alle erfolgreich vertrieben. Nicht einmal Menschen, die schon seit mehr als 500 Jahren tot waren, hielten es noch in seiner Nähe aus. Dudley besuchte ihn auch nur noch so viel wie nötig und jedes Mal stand da dieses ekelige Mitleid in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Was lief er hier auch rum? Das verdammte Schloss wollte er doch gar nicht sehen. Dudley saß im Klassenzimmer und lauschte einem Informationskurs, während Junior bereits irgendwo auf den Feldern, Wiesen oder Innenhöfen des Schlosses mit neuen Freunden und zukünftigen Schulkameraden herumturnte. Erschöpft ließ er sich an einer Schlossmauer hinuntergleiten und blieb mit seinem Rücken an der Wand gelehnt sitzen. Im kühlen Schatten, an der kühlen Mauer und auf den kühlen Boden ließ sich dieser schrecklich heiße Sommertag am besten aushalten. Wieder wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die Augen fielen ihm langsam zu. Nun war die beste Zeit für ein kleines Nickerchen und wenn er aufwachen würde, dann war fast Zeit, wieder nach Hause zu gehen.  
  


oOo

  
  
„Ich bin kein Dämon, sondern ein Geist, wissen Sie?“  
  
Vernon schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch.  
  
„Oh, entschuldigen Sie. Keinesfalls wollte ich Sie wecken.“ Nick schwebte dreist vor ihm. „Ich dachte, ich könnte Sie im Schloss ein wenig herumzeigen. Ihnen Fragen beantworten.“  
  
Vernon musste den bitteren Geschmack im Mund herunterschlucken. „Hm, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will.“ Was Nick da tat, grenzte für Vernons Geschmack schon arg an Belästigung. Doch da gab es tatsächlich eine Frage. „Können auch Muggel Geister werden?“ Es klang idiotisch aus seinem Mund. Warum gab er sich die Blöße und fragte das?  
  
Verständnislos blickte Nick zu ihm. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Die wenigsten Magier können das. Muggel erst recht nicht.“  
  
„Lassen Sie mich in Frieden!“, brummte Vernon verärgert.  
  
Der Geist machte eine arglose Mine: „Verstehe Sie mal einer. Sie sind doch ein Muggel, wie die vielen anderen, die heute zum Schnuppertag gekommen sind auch?“  
  
„Schnuppertag!“, ächzte Vernon, als wäre es eine Beleidigung. „Ich möchte nicht schnuppern oder riechen, ich möchte einfach meine Ruhe haben und nicht umgeben sein von Freaks.“  
  
„Freaks?“, wiederholte der Geist. „Ich bitte Sie -“  
  
„Ja, Freaks! Ich will von dieser abgedrehten, verdammten Welt nichts wissen. Ich will weiter in meiner Welt leben, ohne Magie, ohne Zauberer, Zauberwörter, Zauberstäbe. Ohne Potter. Mit meiner Familie - Petunia.“ Scheiß Krebs!  
  
„Potter?“ Der Geist tat so, als hätte er als dies vorher nicht gehört. Dabei hatte er gebrüllt, sich die Lunge aus dem Leib geschrien. Nicks geisterhafte Augen wurden groß. „Der ist heute auch da. Mit seiner Frau und den Kindern.“  
  
„Nein! Ich will ihn nicht sehen!“ Das wäre noch das Letzte. Diesen Bengel wiedersehen und in sein hämisch grinsendes Gesicht schauen müssen, während er ihm mit Krokodilstränen zu seinem Verlust beglückwünschte. Dudley würde sich was anhören können. Wie kam der Junge nur auf solch dummen Gedanken? Wie konnte er ernsthaft geglaubt haben, dass es eine gute Idee sein könnte, ihn in diesen Zirkus zu schleppen. Ehe er sich versah, war Nick schon eilig davongeschwebt. Wo war er hin? Dieser Geist kannte sich im Schloss aus, während er orientierungslos herumirrte. Geister konnten durch Wände gehen, oder nicht? Er würde sich schwerlich verstecken können, während Nick mit den Potterteufel im Schlepptau zurückkam. Wenn dieser Tag nicht in einer Katastrophe enden sollte, musste er ihn einholen und seine Abneigung klarstellen!  
  
„Halt! Warte!“, brüllte er, während er von einen Fuß auf den anderen polterte. Drei Schritte, dann schmerzten die Knie. Sein Atem rasselte und pfiff. Schweiß rann in seine Augen und vernebelte seine Sicht. Blindlings stürzte er weiter und merkte, wie sein Herz gegen den Brustkorb klopfte. Er wackelte von einer auf die andere Seite und musste all seine Kraft beisammen nehmen, um nicht umzufallen. Es war vergebens. Einen Schritt weiter und er klappte zusammen. Sein Körper traf auf den steinernen Fußboden und ehe der Schmerz einsetzen konnte, hatte die Dunkelheit seine Sinne gestohlen.  
  


oOo

  
  
„Mensch, Vater, was rennst du denn so?“, wurde er vorwurfsvoll geweckt. Dudley stand vor ihm, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah zu ihm herunter. An seinem breiten, erleichterten Lächeln konnte er erkennen, dass ihm wohl nichts Schlimmes passiert war. Er sah auf seine Hände. Alle Finger waren dran. Auch als er in den Körper hineinlauschte konnte er keine Schmerzen ausmachen.  
  
„Ja, da guckst du, ne? Kannst dich bei Harry bedanken!“  
  
Tatsächlich stand hinter den breitschultrigen Dudley ein erwachsen gewordener Potterbengel. Er hatte immer noch seine für ihn charakteristischen schwarzen und wilden Haare und auf seiner Nase saß immer noch eine Brille. Nur das Gestell dieser hatte sich geändert. Potter schritt näher an ihn und Dudley heran und nun, wo sie nebeneinander standen, konnte er sehen, dass sein Sohn den Bengel um mehr als einen Kopf überragte. Daher sah es auch beinahe lustig aus, als der Junge Dudley eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und dafür seinen Arm ganz ausstrecken musste. Auf Potters Gesicht fand sich seltsamerweise ein mildes Lächeln. Etwas, was er nicht teilen konnte.  
  
„Jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, Dad und sag wenigstens ‚Hallo‘ zu Harry. Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen und gerade haben wir ausgemacht, uns wieder mal zu besuchen, nun wo unsere Söhne gemeinsam nach Hogwarts gehen. Junior wird begeistert sein.“ Dudley hielt ihm eine Hand hin und er ergriff sie brummend. Mit einem Ruck wurde er in die Höhe gezogen. Potter hatte den Anstand, ein wenig zu erröten und hob wortkarg die Hand zum Gruß.  
  
„Euer Ernst?“, brummte Vernon nun.  
  
Die beiden nickten.  
  
„Nun gehen wir in die große Halle. Die soll so schön dekoriert sein, dass auch du das Meckern vergisst.“ Bestimmt griff Dudley nach seiner Hand und zog ihn durch die Korridore. Mitleidig dreinblickend ging der Potterjunge ihnen hinterher.


End file.
